Bath Time in the Jungle Zone
(Kain and Varis return to the base with Royal guards and Arc Troopers behind) Varis: Thanks for the lift, we’re glad to have you and all of the Zenovian Militia Kain: Heh no problem (Kain and Roken then see everyone in swimsuits) Roken: What's happening here? Admiral Monica: I’m about to take everyone out to the hot springs in the Jungle Zone. Kain: Well it's been quite a while since I had a break so I think I'll come! Monica: Wise choice sir! Now go get changed you two we leave in 5 (Roken and Kain nod as they went to get change) Roken and Kain: And we’re back. Admiral Monica: You all ready to have some fun? Everyone: Yeah! Admiral Monica: Me too! I’ll be having fun with you guys. Serena Tsukino: Excellent! We can catch up on old time! and have fun together! Monica: We sure can! (After getting into their swimmers a gunship drops off the Guardians of time and space, Haruno ninjas and Royal guards) Commander Kain: The hot springs are close, we’re almost there everybody. (Then they heard rustling in the bushes) Dennis: What’s that rustling in the bushes? Yuma: Its probably another Shadow Grunt. Vivian Wong: I doubt it. Commander Kain: I agree because Shade shouldn’t be sending out more Grunts now, he sent some to retrieve more allies. Yuma: Oh right, come out of there you... (A monkey jumped out of the bushes startling everyone) Guardians of Space and Time members: AHHHHH!!!!!! Commander Kain: Everyone calm down, it’s just a monkey! Sylvio: Well I hope it had its fun! Because I’m about to teach it a very painful lesson! (Sylvio picks up a stick and was ready to beat up the monkey, but Kain held him back) Commander Kain: Woah woah! That’s animal abuse! Jaden: Hold on Sylvio, I think I know this monkey! Chazz: You Do? (Jaden looked into the monkey’s eyes and he smiled) Jaden: No way! (Jaden picked up the monkey) Jaden: I didn’t expect to see you all the way out here, how you’ve been buddy? Gong: Okay now, Gong is definitely confused! Reginald: Care to introduce us Jaden? Jaden: Oh yeah, everyone, this is Wheeler, he used to be a test subject until Professor Banner helped freed him. Joey: Wheeler? Seriously? Kaiba: Seems you have a fan Wheeler Joey: He's a monkey that took my last name Wyvern: Oh come on Commander Joey at least he didn't steel your first name Mindy: Of course our 1st meeting was anything but pleasant. Jasmine: Tell me about it! (The ghost of Professor Banner appeared next to Jaden) Professor Banner: Ah yes Jaden, I remember when I stopped those guys from abusing the monkey. Syrus, Alexis, Mindy, Jasmine: Hey it’s Professor Banner, hi Professor Banner! (Professor Banner waved at his former students before going back inside of Pharaoh) Syrus, Alexis, Mindy, Jasmine: Okay see you later! (Everyone including Wheeler the Monkey kept walking until they arrived at a gigantic hot spring that’s big as the ocean) Kain: Well here we are everyone. (Suddenly, a ship arrived, it opened up to reveal the Zenovian Militia) Dexter: Hah! Finally a chance to relax Rose: I'll say Miki: Well I’m ready to have fun, how about you my sister, and the rest of the goddesses of Zenova. Goddesses: You bet we are, Empress Miki. (The Haruno Ninja's bow in respect and the royal Guards kneed down the empress) Serena Tskuino: Ah who's that? Grandmaster Highzo: This is Empress Miki Miki: I’m the Empress of the planet Zenova, nice to meet you Princess of the Moon, my older sister and her friends are the goddesses of Zenova. Serena Tsukino: But on earth, I’m not treated like a princess, I’m treated like a normal girl. Miki: I know that, but you’ll always be the princess of the moon, and soon, the queen, let me introduce you to 2 of my maidens, Sparkle, and Ayumi. Sparkle: Hey everybody! Ayumi: You guys all shine like the sun! Miki: They like to act like idols, here’s a few of my elite members, Aiden, Kain, Minato, Fritz, and my childhood friend, Finn. Aiden: I’m the Fire Elitist Kain: I’m the Wind Elitist Minato: I’m the Earth Elitist Fritz: I’m the Water Elitist Finn: I’m the Dark Elitist Miki: As you know, I’m the Light Elitist, and here’s the goddesses of Zenova, my older sister, Setsuna, and her friends, Ku, Kaon, Tarlotte, and Valteisha Goddesses: It’s so nice to meet you all, we’re the goddesses of the planet Zenova. Miki: I have an infinite number of Maidens, and Elite Members too, the ones I brought with me are my main ones, the others, they each have an infinite number of members their armies, legions, and every word for them. Zack: Wow! That sounds awesome! Kain: Come you guys let's R&R I mean you all deserve it Joey: CANNNONBALL! (Joey made a huge splash that blasted) All: What the heck Joey!? (Joey snickered as everyone groaned, but they eventually got in the hot springs, which is big as the ocean) Yuma: It’s so good to enjoy ourselves. (Tori was seen swimming towards Rio, she whispered something to her ear, then Rio smiled as both girls submerged underwater) Yuma: This is the life, nothing can ruin my day! (Suddenly both Tori and Rio surfaced, then they dunked Yuma underwater, after a few minutes, Yuma came up, gasping for air, everyone laughed, then Yuma looked at both Tori and Rio) Yuma: Tori, Rio, what are you 2 girls doing!? Tori and Rio (smiling): We’re giving you a bath. Yuma: That’s not how you give someone a bath! Kari (smiles): Come on little brother, I used to give you a bath all the time when you were just a baby. Yuma: Yeah, but not like that. (The royal guards were making drinks for everyone as Celina decided to keep her down she placed her ribbon on her left hand as she joins Zack in the bath) Zack: Enjoying yourself Celina: Ah yeah can be quite stressing Zack: See you got your hair down for once Celina: Yeah, you can say I’m on Zuzu’s level since we both look alike, I treat her like a sister, and Yuya’s the 1st friend I made, you know that. Zack: Of course I do, even I know he did his best to fight the Professor, to save you, not to mention Zuzu, Lulu, and Rin, the 4 of you all had faith in him, had it not been for Z-ARC making things worse, he would’ve easily won that duel, but his father had no choice but to terminate that duel. Celina: Zack, you know his father didn’t come to save anyone, or deal with the Professor like Declan told him to, he came to negotiate, also answer this question, if I ended up inside of Zuzu, how would you feel? Zack: I would feel pretty bad, but I know you would want me to love you either way, even if you did end up as a ghost living inside Zuzu. Celina: Yeah but at least I'm here Zack: I would have lost it I mean you saw how I lost control when I destroyed Ashley (Flashback Zack is seen trying to get Celina out of her cell) Celina: Zack! Zack: Hang on! I'll get you out of there! Ashely: You won't be saving her Zack (Zack turns around and sees a woman around his height bronze eyes a dress that was black and green with her shirt had green selves) Zack: Go away Ashley! Ashley: It's always been us! you and me taking on the world! and you betray me for her!? Zack: I never asked to hurt people! if you don't free Celina then I will crush you! Ashley: Oh please you wouldn't dare (Then a mark on Zack's left arm was glowing as his eyes sparked red) Zack?: I active Fallen Ritual! Ashley: WHAT!? But we're not having a duel Zack?: Then you should've thought twice before you took Celina, now you face GRIMA! I summon Grima-Eyes Shadow Dragon! (The dragon roars as it smashed Celina's tube, causing the girl to scream as Zuzu, Rin and Lulu look in shock then Zack grabbed her hand in time) Celina: Don't do this Zack! Please if you do then you'll be like her! (Zack looks to Celina with regret) Zack: I am so sorry Celina NOW GRIMA EYES WHITE DRAGON destroy HER!!! Extinction BRUST (the dragon destroys Ashley as she screams in horror, Zack's eyes return to red and green as Celina cries in his chest, Zack comforts her after she stops crying, Zack and Celina's collided as time stopped for them) (The flashback ends) Zack: At least she's gone she was my Ex after all, besides Yuya was there too! Yuya: I was where? Zack: You know when I fought my ex and while you and Declan fought the Professor. Yuya: Ah yeah I think I remember seeing her Celina: She had red hair, a black and green dress, and bronze eyes, that Ashley Yuya: Now I remember, if she does show up, let me duel her, maybe I can make her smile. Zack: So be it, also I be more worried about The Doktor, if he does show up. Yuya: Then I’ll duel him, something tells me that he’ll want to duel me. Zack: (Sighs in relief) Thanks man, at least that gets off my back, also Zuzu, Celina, Rin, Lulu, if The Doktor tries to kill Yuya after he wins, get him out of there while I beat him up. (Lulu and Rin’s spirits appear) Zuzu, Celina, Rin, and Lulu: As you wish. (Zuzu, Celina, Rin, and Lulu turn to Yuya) Zuzu, Celina, Rin, and Lulu: Don’t worry Yuya, if that lunatic returns, we’ll get you out of there. Yuya: Very well, see to it, but for now, let’s enjoy ourselves. (Zuzu, Celina, Rin, and Lulu smile and nod) (another scene shows Serena Tsukino and Dairen were enjoying time together) Serena Tsukino: Ah I feel a lot of stress of my shoulders Darien: Yeah I agree with you (Amy, Skye and Alexis are in the water taking the time to talk about how to make baths bigger) Amy: You know I am Sailor guardian of water I could make this bigger for everyone Alexis and Skye: Go for it! Amy: Okay! (Amy creates a big tidal wave) (Everyone gets caught in the wave, and ends up underwater, then everyone came back up) Amy: Sorry everyone. Sammy (blushes): It’s okay I forgive you. Amy: Thanks Sammy. Abyss Storm: Better hope Zoisite doesn't hear you say that when we found him (Jaden, Syrus, Hotaru and Yuma all sat beside a bath) Jaden: Ah this is the life hey fellas Yuma: Yeah this is what we ordered Syrus: Yeah really amazing Hotaru: I really wish Phoenix wish here he'd enjoy being here Jaden: Phoenix? Hotaru: Phoinex Sakai he's my boyfriend and childhood friend of mine he was sort of my lover (Hotaru's cheeks warmed up a bit) Yuma: Well I'm sure you'll see him real soon Jaden: Hey Syrus, I have a question Syrus: Ask away Jay! Jaden: Since when did you learn how to swim? (Everyone who didn’t know was shocked to learn that Syrus can’t swim, even Syrus himself was shocked to see what he was doing) Syrus: Oh boy! (Just then Syrus was starting to drown but Tyranno Hassleberry saved him just in time) Tyranno Hassleberry: I got you Private Truesdale! Syurs: Thanks Sarge! Breeze: Maybe you need to someone to teach you how to swim Mako: In the name of the 7 seas, I shall teach you how to swim. Syrus: Thanks Mako. Mako: No problem Aura: Oh Yuya~ (Aura swam towards Yuya, but he swam out of the way without noticing her, she was too lovestruck to notice that he swam in the way, so she cuddled someone else) Aura: Oh Yuya, at last, you’re all mine, because I love you so very much! Julia: Aura, once again, that’s not Yuya! (Aura snapped out of her trance only to see that she hugged the Battle Beast) Aura: Ah! Who‘s this ugly ferocious Beast!? Yuya: Oh she should’ve not said that. Battle Beast: Who are you calling an ugly ferocious beast!? (Battle Beast started attacking Aura, as she screamed in fear) Yuya: Someone get her out of there while I tame him. Saya (smiles): I’ll do it! (Saya swam and grabbed Aura, then she scolded her, then Yuya successfully tamed the Battle Beast) Battle Beast: Yuya, me sorry, me no like being insulted. Yuya: It’s okay my friend. Zuzu: Yeah, if anyone is to blame, its Aura. Aura: What!? Are you saying it’s all my fault!? Everyone (angry): YEAH THAT’S RIGHT!!! Aura: Well if that’s how it’s going to be, I’m out of here! I’m going back to HQ! (Aura swam back to shore, then she dried herself off, then she walked barefoot back to HQ, everyone watched until she was out of sight) Zuzu: I’m glad she’s gone. Celina: Honestly if she thinks that Yuya was Zack she is so getting it! (Zack decides to message Celina's shoulders as she felt relaxed) Celina: Ah~ Zack: Guess you like that huh? Celina: Yeah Commander Kain: We should stay for another 35 minutes then head back Ash: Good call Yugi: Ditto Serena Tsukino: Agreed.